Mass spectrometric discoveries in the last decade underpin a revolution in the study of bio-macromolecules and their cellular biochemistry and physiology. It is of utmost importance to bring these remarkable new experimental strategies to the attention of the biological and clinical research communities. Meetings attended include the 45th ASMS Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Allied Topics, PalmSprings, CA, June 1-7, 1997; the Keystone Symposia on Molecular and Cellular Biology in Albuquerque, NM, March 3-6, 1997; and the meeting of the Society for Neural Science in New Orleans, October 25-30, 1997.